disney_live_action_remakesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice in Wonderland/Credits
Full credits for Alice in Wonderland. Cast * Johnny Depp as Mad Hatter * Mia Wasikowska as Alice Kingsleigh * Helena Bonham Carter as The Red Queen * Anne Hathaway as The White Queen * Crispin Glover as Stayne - Knave of Hearts * Matt Lucas as Tweedledee/Tweedledum (voice) * Michael Sheen as White Rabbit (voice) * Stephen Fry as Cheshire Cat (voice) * Alan Rickman as Blue Caterpillar (voice) * Barbara Windsor as Dormouse (voice) * Paul Whitehouse as March Hare (voice) * Timothy Spall as Bayard (voice) * Marton Csokas as Charles Kingsleigh * Tim Pigott-Smith as Lord Ascot * John Surman as Colleague #1 * Peter Mattinson as Colleague #2 * Lindsay Duncan as Helen Kingsleigh * Geraldine James as Lady Ascot * Leo Bill as Hamish Ascot * Frances de la Tour as Aunt Imogene * Jemma Powell as Margaret Kingsleigh * John Hopkins as Lowell Manchester * Eleanor Gecks as Faith Chattaway * Eleanor Tomlinson as Fiona Chattaway * Rebecca Crookshank as Strange Woman Kisser * Michael Gough as Dodo Bird (voice) * Imelda Staunton as Tall Flowers (voice) * Christopher Lee as Jabberwocky (voice) * Mairi Ella Challen as 6 Year Old Alice * Holly Hawkins as Woman with Large Nose * Lucy Davenport as Woman with Big Ears * Joel Swetow as Man with Large Belly * Jessica Oyelowo as Woman with Large Poitrine * Ethan Cohn as Man with Large Chin * Richard Alonzo as Man with Big Forehead * Harry Taylor as Ship Captain * Jim Carter as Executioner (voice) * Frank Welker as Additional Vocal Effects (voice) * David 'Elsewhere' Bernal as Hatter Futterwacken Dance Double * Chris Grabher as Hightopp Hat Juggler * Caroline Royce as Party Dancer * Bonnie Parker as Party Dancer * Simone Sault as Party Dancer * Leigh Daniels as Party Dancer * Carl Walker as Party Dancer * Matt Dempsey as Party Dancer * Chris Grierson as Party Dancer * Dale Mercer as Party Dancer * David Lale as Party Musician * John Bass as Party Musician * Nicholas Levy as Party Musician * Patrick Roberts as Party Musician * Phillip Granell as Party Musician * Stephen Giles as Party Musician * Hilary Morris as Maypole Dancer * Jacqueline Tribble as White Queen Loyalist * Scott Allen as Victorian (uncredited) * Alix Angelis as Tea Party Guest (uncredited) * Randall Archer as Red Queen Townsman (uncredited) * Amy Bailey as Hatteress (uncredited) * Annalise Basso as Maypole Dancer (uncredited) * Aimee Bell as Hightopper Woman (uncredited) * Francesca Bennett as Party Guest (uncredited) * Lindsey Renee Berg as Mad Hatter Kid (uncredited) * Libby Brien as Courtier (uncredited) * Sophie-Anna Brough as Party Guest (uncredited) * Paul A. Brown as Red Queen's Stable Hand/Victorian Party Guest (uncredited) * Troy Lindsay Brown as Hightopper Boy #2 (uncredited) * Paul Burt as Party Guest (uncredited) * Billy Burton as Young Boy at Dock (uncredited) * Nell Burton as Baby at Dock (uncredited) * Stacey Carino as Hightopper Woman (uncredited) * Jim Carter as Additional Voices (voice) (uncredited) * Alex Chansky as Red Queen Townsman (uncredited) * Michael Chomiak as Reader #4 (uncredited) * Thomas Chope as Extra (uncredited) * Lawrence Clements as Victorian Gentleman (uncredited) * Jacqui Connell as Dockside Seller (uncredited) * Parker Contreras as Maypole Dancer (uncredited) * Wayne Dalglish as Red Queen Townsman (uncredited) * Xavier Declie as Red Queen's Court (uncredited) * Katherine Denkinson as Party Guest (uncredited) * Neil Dickson as Reader #1 (uncredited) * Ashli Dowling as Mad Hatter Clan (uncredited) * Ian Duncan as Reader #2 (uncredited) * Drew Early as Lt. Commander (uncredited) * Danny Emes as Jubbawokkie (uncredited) * Larry Eudene as Red Queen's Court Gentleman (uncredited) * Eric Feliciano as Red Queen's Courtier (uncredited) * Greg Fellows as Party Goer (uncredited) * Brighid Fleming as Maypole Dancer (uncredited) * Jessica Starr Folger as Red Queen's Court (uncredited) * Brooke Forbes as White Queen's Court (uncredited) * Jessica Godber as Red Queen Courtier (uncredited) * Geoffrey Gould as Party Guest (uncredited) * Ryan Gray as Hightopper Man (uncredited) * Daniel Hepner as Servant to Red Queen (uncredited) * Dave Johnson as Red Queen's Courtier (uncredited) * Jack Kalvan as Fire Juggler (uncredited) * David Knijnenburg as Courtier (uncredited) * Vladimir Kubr as Hightopper Boy #1 (uncredited) * Lindsay Lane as Red Queen Courtier (uncredited) * Jasi Cotton Lanier as Red Queen Townswoman (uncredited) * Regan Licciardello as Maypole Dancer (uncredited) * Janaya Logan as Courtier (uncredited) * David Matthiessen as Red Queen Stable Hand (uncredited) * Matisse Mazur as Red Queen Henchman (uncredited) * Savannah McReynolds as Maypole Dancer (uncredited) * Amber O'Shea as Dancer (uncredited) * Cortney Palm as Red Queen's Court (uncredited) * Nikki Pelley as White Queen Courtier (uncredited) * James Radford as Victorian Gentleman (uncredited) * Evelyn Rei as Party Guest (uncredited) * Eris Rentschler as Red Queen Townsperson (uncredited) * Laurence Richardson as Party Guest (uncredited) * James Rimmer as Victorian Gentleman (uncredited) * Chloe Robinson as Extra (uncredited) * Thomas Robinson as Hatter Clan Boy (uncredited) * Keith Roenke as Red Queen Courtier (uncredited) * Mandana Rothschild as Reader #6 (uncredited) * David Rumble as Docker (uncredited) * Arick Salmea as Red Queen Nobleman (uncredited) * Chris Sanders as Red Queen Courtier (uncredited) * Evan Lake Schelton as Hatter Clan Boy (uncredited) * Paul Anthony Scott as Hightopper Man (uncredited) * Erin Sharkey as White Queen Courtier (uncredited) * Gary Sievers as Red Queen Courtier (uncredited) * Tessa Skola as Extra (uncredited) * Roy Spencer as Victorian Gentleman (uncredited) * Ellie Stadden as Victorian Lady (uncredited) * Jinny Lee Story as White Queen Courtier (uncredited) * Janaya Sultze as Courtier (uncredited) * Nick Thomas-Webster as Red Queen Courtier (uncredited) * Jessica Uren as Extra (uncredited) * Danielle Van Beest as Courtier (uncredited) * Alicia Vela-Bailey as Red Queen Townswoman (uncredited) * Kyla Warren as Hightopper Girl (uncredited) * Hollie Winser as Dancer (uncredited) * Austin James Wolff as Maypole Dancer (uncredited) * Jennifer Zorbalas as Party Guest (uncredited) Crew Category:Full Credits Category:Alice in Wonderland